Simple Things
by Charbo2576
Summary: A sweet little Christmas Hinny story.


"Seriously, mum?" Ginny complained, looking at the dress her mother had just handed to her with disgust. It was bad enough they were at Number twelve Grimmauld Place, but now her mother wanted her to wear a dress! "Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress!"

Molly sighed, not looking up at her daughter. She knew this would be an uphill battle. "Because you'll look nice for when I bring your father here, and we always dress up for Christmas Eve."

"But I hate dresses!" huffed Ginny.

"Ginny dear," Molly said, finally turning to her. "You'll look great in it. Besides, we are guests in this big 'fancy' house." Molly glanced over Ginny's shoulder. "Why don't you ask a second opinion?"

"Who, Ron?" Ginny scoffed. "Not likely!"

"No, dear," Molly gestured behind Ginny. "Harry." Molly saw Ginny gulp visibly and blush as she slowly turned to face Harry, who had frozen at being brought into their discussion. "What do you think, Harry dear? Wouldn't Ginny look great in this dress?"

"Er…" Harry stammered.

Ginny held the dress up in front of her. Harry's eyes met Ginny's for a moment. He could see in her eyes; his opinion would matter greatly. He let his eyes slowly look over the dress that was knee-length. It was a light shade of pine green with red piping around the cuffs and neckline. It had a simple red tie sash around the middle as a belt. But this was not what caught Harry's attention the most.

He stared wide-eyed at the young woman in front of him. Gone was the little girl that had such a bad crush on him that she couldn't speak. Here stood a beautiful young woman that took his breath away. Harry felt his face warm as his eyes took in her curves and looked back into those warm chocolate colored eyes. Ginny was smiling at him slightly in a very shy manner, waiting for him to speak.

"I…" Harry swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. "I think it would look…gorgeous on you." His eyes grew wider as he realized just what he had just said. Harry panicked, not knowing what Molly's, or Ginny's, reaction to this would be. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He fled.

Ginny stared after the boy of her dreams with an open mouth and wide eyes. Molly just patted her arm.

"See?" Molly said.

Ginny held the dress out to look at it better. If this dress had that effect on Harry, who was she to argue. She had been trying to garner his attention since they had met. She looked at her mother with a smile. "Alright, mum, I'll wear it."

"Good," Molly smiled knowingly at her. "Now, go put it in your room. I need some help with popping the popcorn."

"Alright, mum," Ginny said, still looking a little dazed. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, and Ginny dear, tell Harry, I have a nice shirt and pair of slacks for him to try on," Molly called as Ginny left the kitchen.

Harry returned, still slightly red, with Ginny. Molly had to hide her smile at the way they were acting. Molly handed Harry the bundle of clothes. "Go try them on for me, Harry dear. That way I can see if I need to alter them any before you kids start on the decorations."

Harry glanced at Ginny. For some reason, his stomach was doing back flips every time he looked or thought of the youngest Weasley all of a sudden. "Okay." Harry left to do as he was asked.

Ginny took a deep breath to focus on her task of starting the popcorn. She was pouring the second round of kernels into the popping sack when Harry came back in. Ginny stared at him and forgot what she was doing. Kernels started to overflow the bag.

"Ginny," her mother said, drawing her attention back to task.

"Sorry," Ginny squeaked. Molly tried to hide her giggle and smile as she waved her wand to clean up the mess.

"You look very nice, Harry dear," Molly smiled. "What do you think, Ginny dear?"

Ginny gave her mother a pleading look. She knew how Ginny felt about Harry. Ginny just couldn't figure out why her mother was torturing her like this. Ginny turned to look at Harry. He was standing a few feet away, looking rather uncomfortable. The tan slacks fit his waist nicely. The emerald green button-down shirt looked tailor made for him. Ginny's breath hitched as she noticed how the shirt made his green eyes sparkle. Ginny felt her face flush rapidly.

"You look great," Ginny struggled to squeak out. Harry smiled, their eyes locking together.

"Alright, Harry dear, go change back," Molly said breaking in. Harry nodded and turned to go. "Oh, Harry dear, would you mind helping Ginny with the popcorn strings?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "I'll be right back, Gin."

Ginny smiled at the shortening of her name. Normally, she couldn't stand it, but coming from Harry, it just seemed so sweet. A giggle escaped her lips. Molly looked at her with that knowing smile again.

"What?" Ginny asked, flushing.

"Nothing, dear," Molly smiled. "Why don't you tell Harry about our candle lighting tradition while you two are stringing the popcorn? I'm sure he'd like to light one for his parents."

Ginny smiled and nodded. With all the thoughts she was having of Harry, she had forgotten about that. Now, she had something to talk to him about, and maybe she wouldn't freeze up and be speechless about being alone with Harry for once.

Harry returned after a few minutes. He sat down across the table from Ginny as she started stringing the popcorn together. Molly left to go to St. Mungo's a few minutes after Harry sat down. Ginny took a deep breath, summoning all her Gryffindor courage.

"Harry, we have a tradition on Christmas Eve that mum thinks you might want to join us for," Ginny began, glance up from her line of popcorn.

"Oh? What's that?" Harry asked. She could hear the nervous tone in his voice.

"We light candles in the memory of those loved ones that have…passed," Ginny said gently. She looked up, meeting his eyes. She could see the tears just under the surface. Ginny set her popcorn down and took his hand in hers. "We think of it as a way for them to be with us on Christmas."

"I'd like that," Harry said thickly.

That evening the Weasleys, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were all gathered in the sitting room, decorating. Molly had brought Arthur "home" a few hours ago and everyone was having fun trimming the tree and decking the walls with the popcorn strings and other decorations. Soon Molly brought out a flat golden platter that had many scorch marks on it. She placed it beside the tree and called for everyone's attention.

Molly began by placing and lighting two candles for her twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian. Arthur lit a candle for his mother. Most of the Weasley boys took their turn before Molly turned to Sirius. "How many candles, Sirius?"

"Just one," he answered looking at Harry. He took the candle and lit it. "For Marlene," he said simply.

"Remus?" Molly asked. He lit two for his own parents. "Ginny?"

"One, mum," Ginny answered. "For Cedric," she said as lit the candle.

"Two, Harry dear?" Molly asked. Harry just nodded, afraid to speak at the moment. His hand shook as he placed the candles. Ginny, seeing him struggle, place her arm around his waist, giving him a soft smile when he turned to her.

"For James and Lily Potter," Ginny said. She could tell Harry was too emotional to speak. They lit the candles together and stepped back. Harry surprised everyone when he pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said as placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

A/N:

Prompts: Lighting a candle, popcorn strings, "Give me on good reason why I should wear a dress."

Hogwarts Y5

WC:1333


End file.
